


Would You Like Me to Feed You Cake?

by Zangoose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Other, RWBY au, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangoose/pseuds/Zangoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one-shot for my friend. It's movie night for Ruby and Penny, and they're watching a rom-com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Me to Feed You Cake?

Just as the opening credits began to roll, Ruby flopped down on the couch next to her beloved robot-girlfriend. 

“Popcorn?” She offered, but Penny shook her head with firmness.

“I do not need to eat, remember?”

“More for me then!” And with that, Ruby shoved an entire handful into her mouth, audibly satisfied with it. 

Penny beamed, pleased to see her dark-red haired love so happy. Moving her attention back to the movie, she noticed the title of the movie Ruby had chosen. 

“Why are there 27 dresses? That is an oddly specific number of dresses to own.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. “It’s because she’s been the bride’s maid of 27 different weddings, so she has 27 different bride’s maid dresses.”

“Does she not have any other dresses?”

“Of course she does.” Stuffing another handful of popcorn in her mouth, the shorter girl continued with no regard to how garbled her words became. “Iah meah, rhy ound hea?”

The green-eyed girl tilted her head to the side. “Do you mean ‘I mean, why wouldn’t she’?” 

Ruby swallowed and grinned. “Yep! You know me so well.” She lightly hit Penny’s arm, who smiled widely back at her. 

“Oh no. Penny. Don’t do it. You hit too hard- OW!” 

“My apologies, Ruby. Do you need me to get an ice pack for you?”

Ruby rubbed her now bruising arm with a wince. “No, it’s okay. Let’s just watch the movie.” She gave a sly grin as she turned her attention to the still-playing film. “I’ll get you back later.”

Within 15 minutes, Penny was asking more questions. 

“Why is she changing her clothes in a taxi?” 

“Because she’s a bride’s maid at two different weddings.” 

“But why? Would it not be easier to just go to one wedding instead?” 

“Yeah, but then she’d be letting down one of her friends.” 

“They should have worked this out in advanced.” 

“Then the beginning of the movie wouldn’t be as exciting.” 

“I do not find this to be very exciting, although it is quite humorous.”

“That’s the point, silly.” 

Then the robotic girl turned to her girlfriend. “Would you like me to feed you cake?”

“What?” Ruby blinked a few times. “We don’t have any cake, which is pretty sad but that’s not the point.”

“How about I feed you popcorn?” Penny carefully picked up one kernel of popcorn between her index finger and thumb, moving it up to Ruby’s mouth. “Open wide!”

Ruby did as she was told, though the confusion was evident on her face. Penny gently placed the kernel in Ruby’s mouth and immediately went to pick up another. This continued for at least two minutes, as Ruby slowly chewed and swallowed the small gifts from her girlfriend. 

“Okay,” Ruby finally coughed, putting her hand up for Penny to stop. “What is it that you’re doing?”

“I am feeding you like the bride and groom feed each other.”

The only response Ruby could muster was a loud and high-pitched “aww!” followed by her hugging Penny tightly and squealing, “That’s so cute!”

Penny blushed slightly and hugged back. “I was attempting to be romantic…”

Ruby pulled away, grinning like a goofball. “That was totally romantic.” Penny smiled softly back at her, whispering a gentle “thank you,” and looking away from her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Why are you thanking me?” Ruby tilted her head to the side.

“Because you found my romantic gesture romantic despite the fact that it was not properly executed.”

“That’s because I love you, silly.”

Penny’s face brightened, her gaze returning swiftly to match Ruby’s. “I very much so love you as well!”

The 15 year old only chuckled in response, giving Penny a quick kiss on the cheek. “Alright, let’s get back to watching the movie.”


End file.
